bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shuichi Iguchi vs. Koku Hanabata
Shuichi Iguchi vs. Koku Hanabata is a battle fought between League of Villains member Spinner against Meta Liberation Army executive Trumpet and his followers during the Revival Celebration. Prologue The League of Villains continues to fend off wave after wave of liberation soldiers. Miss Curious of the Meta Liberation Army has perished at the hands of Himiko Toga. Koku Hanabata announces this to the townsfolk soldiers of the army, riling them up for a fight. A swarm of loyal warriors attacks Tomura Shigaraki all at once. Tomura and Spinner fight against the Deika City citizens for several minutes. They are separated from their allies by Dabi and Geten's battle. They continue towards the tower where there are even more enemies. Tomura questions whether taking on the army was a good idea but Spinner reminds him they had no choice. Twice's clones suddenly flood the battlefield and save the League members from being ambushed. Tomura asks the Twice doubles to cut a path to the tower. Koku locates Tomura again demands the dissolution of the League of Villains. His warriors rage against the villains, forcing Spinner to realize this is Koku's game. He decides he must reduce the weight on Tomura's shoulders no matter what. Battle Spinner asks the remaining Twice doubles to help him take on the politician. They fight their way through the crowd toward Koku's political party van. Spinner tells him support types shouldn't be on the front lines and to know his role before he gets booted. Koku doesn't understand Spinner's young lingo but commends him for a clever battle strategy. Trumpet dons his Sevens Loud mask and uses his Incite Meta Ability to push his followers to their limits. Spinner evades the next wave of attack by using his Gecko features to cling to a nearby wall. Koku claims that is the limit of Spinner's abilities and says he's a weak meta. Meanwhile, Tomura takes down the central tower and Trumpet can't believe the villains reached the Grand Commander already. A female warrior opens a hole in the wall Spinner is on and man jumps through it and grabs him. His Meta Ability creates spikes from his skin that pierce into Spinner. The Twice doubles worry about their ally, but he manages to use a knife in his mouth to cut the man off him. Trumpet commands his soldiers to protect the Grand Commander and head to his position. Spinner admits he might not be a worthwhile person and has been just following the bandwagon. He passionately states that everyone wants to follower their heart and compares himself to the politician, much to Trumpet's disdain. Twice and the Twice clones fight the soldiers of the Meta Liberation Army that Trumpet sends against them. The swarm of warriors overwhelm Spinner and injure him, but everyone is distracted by the abrupt arrival of Gigantomachia. Spinner realizes Tomura is in trouble and calls out his name. Trumpet orders his squad to back up the Supreme Commander and heads to his position using the van. Twice's double protect Spinner long enough for him to use his Quirk to cling to the van. When they approach the place where the Tomura and Re-Destro combat takes place Spinner crashes into the van and sticks to it when Trumpet makes it stop short due to Tomura's city-destroying attack. Aftermath Trumpet, Spinner, and the remaining MLA soldiers arrive on the scene. When the dust cloud caused by the destruction disperses enough, everyone can verify that Tomura has managed to defeat Re-Destro, who was forced to amputate his legs in order to survive the unleashed Quirk of Tomura. Overcoming the shock of seeing Re-Destro in such a situation, Trumpet tries to order his warriors to save Re-Destro, but Tomura's pure intimidation factor drowns out Incite's effects. Trumpet is shocked to see his Quirk being overruled by fear. Re-Destro orders Trumpet to stop as anymore conflict would bring more meaningless deaths. Rikiya understands that Shigaraki is the most qualified to lead the MLA. He admits his defeat to the the leader of League of Villains and lends him the MLA's strength. Everyone remaining on the battlefield watches with astonishment. Satisfied with Re-Destro's decision, Tomura asks him if has enough money to get the League some lunch. References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Shuichi Iguchi Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Battles Category:Koku Hanabata Battles